ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Carmack
Chris Carmack is an American actor, singer and former fashion model. Biography Early Life and Education Carmack was born in Washington, D.C., and grew up in Derwood, Maryland. He has two siblings, a brother and sister. As a young boy, he enjoyed participating in all types of sports: baseball, basketball, football, and wrestling. Carmack was also a longtime counselor at Seneca Creek Day Camp, known for singing the original "Rocko the Lazy Moth" and "Ode to Salpino" among other favorites at Magruder High School, however, his attentions turned to theatre and he began working on three productions per year, on-stage and off, in addition to competing in numerous drama festivals. Career After graduation, Carmack attended New York University to pursue an Arts degree at the Tisch School. He left NYU after he was discovered by John Yannella, a modeling scout, and decided to have a go at the profession. His looks were exactly what Bruce Weber was seeking for Abercrombie & Fitch. The other catalogs and editorials that he has worked for include: Lord and Taylor, Macy's, Target, Who.A.U, Elle France, Nautica, Guess?, and Cosmogirl. After two years in New York City, Carmack decided to move to Los Angeles and immerse himself in acting. He is best known by global audiences as Luke on the first season of The O.C., but did not continue because producers could not guarantee him airtime in the upcoming year. In 2005, Carmack became a model for Ezra Fitch, a limited upscale label sold at Abercrombie & Fitch. In 2006, Carmack starred in the film Lovewrecked with Amanda Bynes and Jonathan Bennett and decided to hone his acting skills in the theatres of New York and London. From 16 March–21 May 2006 Carmack starred in the Off-Broadway production of Entertaining Mr. Sloane at the Laura Pels Theatre. The play, directed by Scott Ellis, also featured Tony Award nominees Alec Baldwin and Jan Maxwell. In 2006 Carmack made his London stage debut in a rare revival of Tennessee Williams' Summer and Smoke, a play unperformed in London for 55 years. Carmack starred opposite Rosamund Pike and was directed by former Royal Shakespeare Company artistic director Adrian Noble. It played the Apollo Theatre from 21 October–25 November 2006, failing to complete its scheduled run. Carmack portrayed Susan Delfino's cousin Tim in the television show Desperate Housewives for one episode. Carmack portrayed Sam Reide, the main character of the film The Butterfly Effect 3: Revelations, the third film in The Butterfly Effect film franchise, released in theaters in January 2009. He also made his first voice role in Alpha and Omega, which was released in theaters in September 17, 2010, and reprised his role as Garth in Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure, being one of the few actors from the original to appear in at least one sequel. In 2013, Carmack was cast in the ABC drama series Nashville as Scarlett and Gunnar's neighbor Will, a sexy and charming country singer and guitar player. Carmack's character initially appeared to be a womanizer and a potential threat to Scarlett and Gunnar's relationship, but it was revealed that the character is gay, and trying to protect his image as a heterosexual country music heartthrob. Carmack appeared in the final six episodes of the season, and was promoted from a recurring role to a series regular for season 2. Personal Life Carmack announced his engagement to Erin Slaver on March 2, 2016. The couple welcomed their daughter on August 30, 2016. Filmography Film Official Account * Chris Carmack on Twitter * Chris Carmack on Facebook * Chris Carmack on Instagram * Chris Carmack on Insstar.com * Chris Carmack on Instagweb.com * Chris Carmack on Buzzcent.com * Chris Carmack on Insstars.com * Chris Carmack on Photostags.com External Links * Category:The O.C. Wikia Category:The O.C. Category:Cast